


Unfinished Business

by joss80



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss80/pseuds/joss80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs works for NCIS but Tony doesn't. When they meet up years after their encounter in Baltimore, they find that there are some things that time doesn't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LadyRedCrest for the LJ NCIS Ficathon.  
> The Sherlock reference is especially for you :)  
> Specific Prompt: Gibbs/Tony. Gibbs works for NCIS but Tony doesn't.  
> A huge thanks to Cackymn for looking this one over and giving feedback!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs let out an exasperated sigh as he pulled over to the side of the road and grabbed the road mapbook from his glove box for the umpteenth time. He let a calloused finger trail down over the colourful page, carefully tracing his path from D.C. east on Route 301, then south and east on the 50, north on route 113, another east on the 54….

His mind idly wandered if he should have just let McGee install that GPS thingy that he’d been harping on about before Gibbs had careened the Charger out of the parking lot and left McGee and his electronics in the distance behind him. But, no, the mapbook had served him well for years and he could find Fenwick Island just fine without an annoying voice telling him where to turn. It looked like another left onto the Coastal Highway would bring him into the small Delaware town, and then it was not much further to the north end of the strip where he expected to find Agent Borin and her CGIS crew poring over the wrecked coast guard boat that he’d heard about. 

He dropped the mapbook down onto the passenger seat and gunned the engine once more. _God, he couldn’t wait to get out of the car._

* * * * *

“Gibbs! Over here!”

He shielded his eyes against the bright mid-day sun and spotted Borin, about 40 yards to the south of him and standing at the water’s edge, waving. He moved forward again, treading carefully on the loose sand as his eyes adjusted more to the glare. A dark shape bobbed in the water just offshore, and a few seconds later his brain registered: _Wetsuit. Diver._

Of course, by the boat.

The diver started heading towards the beach as Gibbs approached Borin, who held out a hand at first but didn’t resist when Gibbs pulled her into a friendly hug.

“How ya doing?” he asked her, his mouth quirking up slightly in the corners as he took in her windblown hair and the light layer of sand caking every bare patch of skin.

“Peachy,” came her sarcastic reply, but she too couldn’t quite hide a smile at seeing him. “I’m just glad it’s June, not January.”

“So what have we got here?” he asked, getting straight down to business in the manner that they were both most comfortable with.

Borin glanced down at the clipboard in her left hand, then back up at Gibbs. “The vessel disappeared two nights ago while on routine patrol along the coast. It washed up on shore last night with only one of the two crew members aboard, former marine Jason Niemann. He was DOA, but we’ve been combing the vessel for clues as best we can since this morning. There’s a rig on the way that’s coming to pull it out of the water this afternoon.”

She turned her head towards the water then and Gibbs followed suit, a puzzled frown crossing his face as the wetsuit-clad diver walked out of the water, dropped his snorkel and goggles, and reached behind his head to tug the zipper of the suit down. Something looked familiar, even against the blinding light that threw everything into white and shadows.

“Where’s Omagi?” Gibbs asked, as the figure continued to draw nearer to them. Then his eyes creased ever-so-slightly more as a bolt of recognition and disbelief shot through him, and he had to forcibly keep his breathing calm as the man covered the last few steps.

“This is my new SFA Tony DiNozzo,” Borin replied, as matter-of-fact as ever. “Omagi transferred to Miami six months ago, something about a hot relationship that looked promising.” She cracked a knowing smile at that, and then turned to her SFA and raised her eyebrows expectantly at him. “And DiNozzo transferred over from our other team in Portsmouth.”

“Hey, Boss,” Tony greeted Borin, as he peeled the top half of the wetsuit off of his body and let it hang down over his middle. Gibbs couldn’t help but momentarily stare at the eyeful of torso that turned to face him, but he managed to tear his gaze away from the trail of dark chest hair quickly enough that Borin didn’t seem to notice anything amiss.

The face that greeted him, though, told a different story. Gibbs remembered all too well the last time he’d seen such a smug, confident smile on a man’s face – just shy of a decade ago, in Baltimore, and belonging to the exact same man who was looking at him with something akin to triumph in his eyes now.

“Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” Tony drew out the words in a cocky tone as he reached out his hand towards Gibbs. Gibbs extended his own out cautiously, and the handshake was firm and electric as their fingers and palms touched. Neither man let go, the challenge clear in the current that was passing between their eyes.

“You two know each other,” Borin stated, looking from one man to the other and back again. “How?”

“He punched me in the face,” Tony said, smirking as he withdrew his hand and raised it to touch his own cheek gently, as if reminiscing.

“And then he pointed a gun at mine,” Gibbs’ nostrils flared slightly as he spoke, recalling their first meeting with clarity. “Baltimore, back when DiNozzo was a cop. He thought he’d caught himself a bad guy.” Gibbs allowed himself a smug grin of his own and he watched Tony frown momentarily at the jab.

Tony turned beseechingly towards Borin. “Seriously, who goes undercover with no I.D. to speak of? And nobody knows about Navy cops.”

Borin raised an eyebrow at Tony, a movement that shut him up immediately.

“That sounds surprisingly similar to what you said when I first told you about CGIS.”

Tony had the good grace to redden slightly, and Gibbs watched in fascination as the color spread a good deal of the way down the man’s chest.

“Sorry, Boss,” Tony responded automatically, before looking longingly over towards a beach chair and large towel a few feet away from them. Then, “Just gonna dry off,” and he was gone, slightly upwind and out of earshot.

Borin watched Tony for a few seconds before turning to Gibbs again.

“Isn’t that one of your rules, Gibbs? Something about saying sorry?” she asked, a retrospective look on her face.

“He’s not mine,” Gibbs smiled easily. “Your team, your rules.”

“Most of us don’t need that many rules, Gibbs,” she chided him gently. “Tony’s one of the best agents I’ve ever worked with. How come you didn’t grab him from Baltimore PD for yourself?”

A sudden loud rumbling noise caused both of them to look to the north, where a large tow truck with a sizeable hook was backing up onto the beach. Gibbs watched as Tony, who had shucked the wetsuit in favor of the swim trunks underneath and had wrapped himself up in the towel, strolled casually over to the truck and started planning the boat recovery with the driver. Borin, seeing that Tony was taking care of things, turned back to her clipboard and checked a few items off with her pen.

“Good question,” Gibbs replied to nobody in particular, as his eyes drifted back towards Borin’s SFA.


	2. Chapter 2

“The second bedroom on the right is all yours,” Borin said, as she unlocked the door to the beachfront cabin that would be their home for the next few days. “I already unpacked in the master, and Tony called dibs on the one with the twin-size beds for some strange reason. That leaves the queen for you.”

Gibbs let his gaze sweep quickly over the living area of the cabin before he nodded and headed down the short hallway. The open door revealed a basic but comfortable room, and he lifted his duffel bag onto the bed and took a few minutes to unpack his clothing into the dresser and cupboard that were against the opposite wall. A glance out the window revealed a small grassy front yard with a firepit, and the beach and ocean not too far beyond that.

The bathroom door closed across from him as he stepped back out into the hallway, and two seconds later Gibbs heard the sound of the shower turning on. He wondered if Borin or Tony had won for first turn at getting clean, and his question was answered as he entered the living room again and saw Borin pulling food out of the fridge in the kitchen nook.

“Burgers and salad okay with you, Gibbs?” she asked, as she placed patties and buns on the counter and turned back for a bag of lettuce.

“Never met a grill I didn’t like,” he responded with a wry smile, and she tossed him a barbecue lighter with a knowing grin of her own. He opened the door onto the beach-side patio and paused for a moment as the warm evening air carried the sound of waves to him on the breeze.

As far as assignments went, things _definitely_ could have been worse.

Ten minutes later he had the grill heated up, and he was just about to give the patties their first flip when he heard the door to the house open.

“How do you like your burg –” The words died on his lips as he turned and saw not Borin but Tony standing there - a decidedly bare-chested, barefoot Tony DiNozzo who was casually towelling off his hair while giving Gibbs a brazen smile.

“Her turn in the shower,” Tony offered, tilting his head back towards the house and stating the obvious as he moved closer to Gibbs and pretended to be interested in the temperature gauge on the closed lid of the barbecue. Gibbs felt a warm forearm brush against his as Tony tapped his fingers against the gauge and then turned slightly towards him.

He felt his breath catch in his chest as sparkling green eyes danced nervously just a few inches away from his own, and he suddenly had no doubt, had a _word_ that explained the tension and smiles and less-than-subtle looks between them.

Gibbs steadied his voice as best he could. “Are you _hitting_ on me, DiNozzo?” he asked, calm and low and with slightly more tremor than he had hoped for.

Tony pulled back as if he’d been bitten, putting a good foot between their bodies but keeping his eyes firmly on Gibbs’ as he did so. Gibbs could almost see a veil shuttering down over Tony’s face, and he watched in fascination as the younger man seemed to fight against some internal instinct of self-preservation.

“This is the part where I’d normally put on a fake smile and pretend like you just misunderstood things,” Tony finally admitted, his gaze slipping to the side where he had reached out a hand to run slim fingers along the barbecue tongs that were resting to the side of the grill, “But we both know that’s not true.”

He paused, and Gibbs wondered if Tony was expecting him to say something. He kept quiet though, years of interrogations teaching him to wait things out, and Tony’s gaze slowly slid back up to his face.

“Nine years, Gibbs,” he said, his voice quieter but no less confident, “And that day in Baltimore is still as vivid in both of our minds as if it had happened yesterday. Nine years,” his voice rose ever-so-slightly, “and you give me that same look on the beach as you did when I had you pinned beneath me. Nine years,” he slapped his palm down on the side of the grill, and the metal sang out as he closed the distance between himself and Gibbs again, “and you have the balls to ask me that like you’re some innocent bystander.”

Tony turned and took a few steps towards the house before looking back towards Gibbs again. He raised his eyebrows at Gibbs in much the same way that Borin had raised hers at him earlier in the day, a look that spoke of expectation and certainty.

“I don’t play those kinds of games, _Jethro_ ,” he said, the determination coming through loud and clear. “Life’s too short to let something good slip past, to not take the chance.” The younger man cleared his throat as he turned back towards the house one last time. “At least I have my answer.”

And with that he was gone, through the door and leaving Gibbs staring after him with his mouth hanging slightly open and his heart beating furiously in his chest. He wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, what Tony had admitted to and, heck, what _he_ had admitted to in silence by proxy.

And then there was the fact that Tony had, for all intents and purposes, just quoted his own Rule 5 at him.

_Who was this guy, anyway?_ Headstrong, self-assured and tactful, competent, driven… Gibbs cursed under his breath as the word _gorgeous_ rose up uninvited in his mind too. He wondered how different life would have been if Tony had been on _his_ team all these years, if he’d scooped him up as his SFA like he should have instead of leaving him to battle things out with the Baltimore PD? 

Gibbs shook his head as he turned towards the grill, grabbed the tongs, and raised the lid. There was no sense in dwelling on might-have-beens. But Tony was right - nine years and that _feeling_ was still there, re-activated and bouncing around even more strongly than when they’d first met. He was used to being the pursuer, used to making the first move, used to having control, and Tony had turned his calm, comfortable little world upside down with only a handful of words.

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner had passed in a surprisingly comfortable manner, and the three of them had made pleasant enough conversation and even shared a few laughs through it. Tony seemed completely unaffected by their encounter earlier, smiling at both him and Borin and acting quite the gentleman, and it had Gibbs’ gut practically churning in frustration. Perhaps _this_ was the fake smile that Tony had been talking about earlier, the uncanny ability to be both eloquent and composed while keeping things only surface-deep. When Borin offered to wash the dishes afterwards, Gibbs jumped at the opportunity to dry them just so that he could have a few minutes of space to think apart from Tony. 

The younger man flicked through channels on the small TV in the living room while he and Borin talked more about the case over the kitchen sink. Gibbs kept a subtle eye on Tony for about five minutes, seemingly unnoticed, until those penetrating green eyes were suddenly on his the next time he looked up from the dishcloth he was holding - knowing eyes that said he knew exactly what Gibbs had been doing the whole time. 

Borin cleared her throat loudly beside Gibbs and he dropped his head slightly, knowing she’d caught them staring at each other. She segued nicely, however, as she handed him the last plate to dry.

“Something good on, DiNozzo?” she asked, speaking out towards the living room but ducking her own head downwards with a barely-concealed smirk.

“Sherlock.” 

Gibbs raised his eyes up again for just a second, the tone and timbre of Tony’s voice telling him that there was plenty of insinuation behind the single word he’d spoken. Gibbs didn’t know much about TV shows, but he knew who Sherlock Holmes was and this was Tony calling him out without pursuing things.

“I do love a good detective show,” Tony continued, finally facing the TV once more. “Trying to figure out who did what, and why,” he carried on, his words clearly carrying more weight and meaning than their face value. “Things are seldom what they seem.”

“Oh God, you two,” Borin intervened, turning away from the sink and opening the fridge loudly. “I need a beer.” She passed one to Gibbs and gave another to Tony on her way out the door, and both men watched in silence with mouths hanging half-open as a flame flickered in the firepit a few seconds later and she sank down into one of the Adirondack chairs next to it.

Tony turned the TV off and met Gibbs’ eyes one more time, and Gibbs watched solemnly as the man took in a deep breath and raised his eyebrows meaningfully – and, if possible, apologetically – at him. Then Tony tilted his head towards the back door, and Gibbs followed him instinctively as they took themselves and their beers outside to join Borin.

“So what’s our plan of action for tomorrow, Boss?” Tony asked, a smooth subject change if ever there was one as he sank down into the neighboring chair and watched as Gibbs took the one of the other side of her.

* * *

Two hours later, after much planning and theorizing and several more bottles of beer each, Borin covered her mouth in a long yawn and then stretched out before getting up from her chair.

“I’m gonna turn in,” she said, steadying herself with a hand on the armrest of Tony’s chair. “You boys behave.” 

And with a none-too-subtle wink in their direction, she disappeared through the door into the house.

Gibbs’ eyes followed her movement through the cabin for a few minutes, catching the reflection of the bathroom and then her bedroom light turning on and then off. By the time he brought his eyes back to Tony, the younger man seemed lost in thought as Gibbs watched his pensive gaze mirror the flickering flames of the fire.

“Hey.” He kept his voice low as he tried to engage the younger man, and the word seemed to linger in the air between them longer than the ocean breeze would normally have allowed. It was several seconds before Tony’s eyes rose up to meet his, and Gibbs could tell immediately that his guard was up.

“Yeah, think I’m gonna turn in too,” Tony said, his smile only reaching half-way to his eyes as he made as if to push up from his chair. Gibbs’ right hand instinctively shot out towards him even though they were separated by a good few feet, and there was quaver to his voice unfamiliar even to his own ears.

“Wait.”

Tony paused, and then slowly relaxed back into his chair as he kept his eyes on Gibbs. His face was wary, but Gibbs thought he saw the barest flicker of interest pass across his features as he picked up his almost-empty beer bottle and took one last drink from it.

“What?” Tony’s tone was casual, conversational, calculating.

It was all Gibbs could do to not let out the mother of all sighs.

“Tony I don’t –”

“I’m not interested in what you _don’t_ , Jethro,” the younger man interrupted him. “I’m interested in what you _do_.” 

Well _that_ was different. Gibbs narrowed his eyebrows pensively in Tony’s direction, not quite sure how to proceed. Tony just looked at him expectantly in return, gently twirling the now-empty beer bottle around in a circle, and waited.

“I do….” Gibbs tried the words out for size on his tongue, feeling the strangeness of them in the strangeness of the situation, and he realized that he felt incredibly vulnerable. He faltered, then, closing his mouth in annoyance as more words failed to follow.

“Well, if you ever get yourself out of functional mute mode,” Tony grinned wryly at Gibbs, “You know where to find me.”

And with that he was gone, pushing off from his chair definitively this time and making his way quickly into and through the house.


	4. Chapter 4

His knock at the closed bedroom door ten minutes later was quiet, tentative. He liked to think that it was because he didn’t want Borin re-emerging from _her_ room, but he knew the real reason was because he still didn’t know how to speak to Tony’s question. And if Tony _didn’t_ hear the quiet knock and _didn’t_ answer… well, at least he could honestly say that he’d tried. 

_Yeah, that sounded like crap._

The door opened slowly in front of him, just as his hand was poised to knock again, to reveal Tony standing there with a frown on his face.

“Really?” Tony asked loudly, sounding entirely unimpressed. “You call that a knock?”

_Right._

Then a strong hand grasped at the collar of his polo shirt and Gibbs felt himself pulled forward and into the dimly lit room as Tony maneuvered to close the door behind him. Gibbs turned to protest the unusual welcome, but the words died on his lips as he found himself face to face with Tony… whose frown had definitely turned upside down.

The younger man stepped forward another inch, somehow, bringing them almost nose to nose.

“So?” Tony asked, tilting his head slightly to one side. 

Gibbs narrowed his eyes slightly at Tony even as his heartbeat sped up in his chest, and he wondered what exactly the younger man was hoping for. The two of them stared at each other in silence for a few seconds more, quietly assessing.

“I am… curious,” Gibbs finally ground out, somewhat reluctantly.

“Okay...” Tony drew out, narrowing his own eyes back at Gibbs in return.

“Interested,” Gibbs tried again.

“Getting warmer.” 

Gibbs could see the corner of Tony’s mouth twitching upwards, and he didn’t know if he wanted to swat at the burgeoning smirk or kiss it right off of his face. His eyes lingered there for a moment, contemplating that thought.

“Okay, I think I get it,” Tony interrupted his reverie, a full-on grin now lighting up his face. “You’re a man of action, not of words.”

Gibbs eyed him suspiciously. “Yes.”

“So that’s why you were staring at my lips? Trying to decide your next move?” Tony goaded him on, and Gibbs felt his breath catch in his chest at the truth of the observation.

Tony didn’t seem to be in the mood to wait for an answer from him, though, because he kept right on going in the chatty, assertive way that seemed to come naturally to him.

“Tell you what,” Tony’s voice went quiet, almost conspiratorial as he shuffled an impossible fraction closer to Gibbs and lifted his right hand to grasp at the back of Gibbs’ neck. “I’m going to let you kiss me. Call it a goodnight kiss or whatever you want, but it’s happening. And then I’m kicking you out of my room, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Gibbs was hyper-aware of Tony’s fingers brushing lightly against the back of his neck, but the man seemed content to just let them caress gently there and let Gibbs make the move just like he’d said he would. Gibbs found himself swallowing hard as his eyes drifted back down to Tony’s lips, as he watched those lips purse together slightly and then settle at rest, a little bit open and looking as inviting as a cold beer on a hot day. He leaned forward, bringing them chest to chest, and tilted his chin up so that their lips were a hair’s breadth apart.

And still Tony waited, but Gibbs could feel something now as their chests pressed against each other and he knew that, behind the bravado and confidence, Tony was just as nervous about all this as he was. And somehow, that gave Gibbs the shred of determination that he needed.

His eyes closed instinctively as he let his lips shift forward, brushing against Tony’s slightly open ones in a cautious touch before he pulled back and opened his eyes again. He watched as Tony’s eyes cracked open too, could see the spark in them that he felt running through his own body, and then the hand at the back of his neck gripped firmly and _pulled._

Tony’s lips met his with skill and surprising tenderness, moving smoothly but firmly in such a way that Gibbs felt himself pushing forward, almost fighting to give as good as he was getting. He felt energy and arousal surging through his body as he sucked at Tony’s lower lip, and the younger man let out a low moan as his lips parted further. The hand at his neck pulled more, encouraging him as Gibbs swept his tongue over Tony’s lower lip, and then Tony took the reigns as his tongue plundered Gibbs’ mouth. Gibbs was vaguely aware of end-of-day stubble rubbing against his chin, and of spicy cologne filling his senses as he pressed closer, pushed further, kissed harder.

And then a hand was at his chest instead, pushing away as his mouth was ripped from Tony’s. He felt like a fish gasping for air as he stood there, mouth open and eyes wide, wondering what was going on.

He watched in disbelief as Tony took a step back from him, putting a full two feet between them.

“This is the part,” Tony whispered, looking decidedly less cocky and sounding almost as disappointed as Gibbs felt, “where I say goodnight and ask you to leave.”

Gibbs managed to pull himself together enough to say the only word that mattered. 

“Why?”

“Because,” Tony said, taking yet another small step away from him, “You need to think about this and not have regrets. You need to think about this with the right head.” Gibbs grunted at that, but Tony continued, “And you need to be prepared for the unexpected.” He considered Gibbs carefully, then, and Gibbs felt his face flushing under the intense gaze.

“I’m not asking for anything here, and we can make this whatever we want it to be, but that’s some _damn_ strong attraction going on between us and I don’t think that a quick fuck is going to get anything out of our systems.”

Gibbs took a minute to process the words, the truth of them percolating down through his brain and body until he felt more steady and sure-footed once more.

“Okay.” The soft admission and agreement sounded loud in the painfully quiet room, but Tony smiled at him and Gibbs couldn’t help but smile back as he turned to open the door.

He swore he heard a loud sigh behind him as he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door quietly, and the smile on his face only widened as he made his way to his own bedroom to try to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The pursuit of sleep, of course, proved to be rather elusive as the number on the bedside alarm clock continued to tick over mockingly in front of Gibbs, and his mind swirled with memories of the heated kiss with Tony and the possibilities of _more_.

He’d never considered a relationship with another man before, had never really been in a situation that made it a consideration. There had been attraction before, sure, but the path with his ex-wives and his string of other relationships with women had been the easier and decidedly more convenient option. And yet here he was, the words _quick fuck_ and images of Tony writhing against him clouding his thoughts until he lifted his head and brought it down hard against the pillow several times in quick succession.

_Damn it._ The man was under his skin in the worst and best way, and it had been a _long_ time since someone had had this strong of an effect on him. Tony was right – this wasn’t something that was going to magically dissolve away anytime soon, whether they acted on it or not.

And as much of a masochist as Gibbs sometimes was to himself, torturing his emotions as he ruminated over his own personal losses or case-related ones, there was no bourbon in sight here and an intelligent, witty, hot as hell man willing and waiting in the room next door to his.

With a quiet snarl born out of both frustration and inevitability, Gibbs threw the bedcovers back and got to his feet. His own bedroom door opened and closed quietly, and then he paused before Tony’s door for only a second before turning the knob and pushing it open. There was an ever-so-slight creak as he closed it behind him, and then he turned and stood for a minute, gazing at the lump spread-eagled on top of the twin-sized bed on the left.

“You gonna stand there all night?” the lump questioned after a minute, and Gibbs didn’t need to be asked twice. He crossed the room in a few quick strides and dropped down onto the small bed, stretching out to unabashedly cover Tony’s body with his own. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Tony’s eyes glint and darken even further as their growing erections rubbed against each other through their boxers.

“Didn’t peg you for an underwear-in-bed kind of guy,” Gibbs teased, buoyed by a sudden burst of confidence that his position on top afforded him.

“I wasn’t until Borin and I worked overnight in the Everglades a few months back,” Tony confided. “I woke up with an alligator in my room. Learned my lesson when she burst in three seconds after I screamed like a girl.” Tony’s words trailed off with a somewhat breathless quality as Gibbs dragged his own body downward, causing delicious friction and heat to spark between them. And then, somewhat more strongly, he seemed to find his voice again. 

“Lose the shirt, Jethro.”

Gibbs felt tugging at his sides, and he lifted his torso up an inch or two as Tony helped him pull the shirt over his body and up and over his head. Then he let himself drop back down, and the thrill of sudden heat from Tony’s skin against his own severed the rest of Gibbs’ reservations. His mouth found Tony’s in the dark, latching on in an urgent plea as Tony’s lips immediately opened under his and welcomed his searching tongue. And then he was sinking, soaring as he was reduced to _feeling_ , and one of his hands grabbed at Tony’s hair when he felt a warm palm slip under his boxers and squeeze his ass. Then another one joined it, moving surely under the fabric covering his backside and Gibbs couldn’t help but grind up against Tony. He wanted more, _needed_ more, and Tony didn’t seem to have any objection to him taking it as their bodies settled into a frenzied rhythm of thrusting and moaning amidst feverish kisses.

The fact that this was his first time with a guy barely crossed his mind. Something about it actually seemed _more_ intuitive, if anything, and after a few moments more he managed to slip a hand between their bodies to stroke at Tony’s dick through his underwear. He felt his own breath hitch as his fingers curved around the hard ridge, and his own dick hardened impossibly more.

“God, you’re amazing,” Tony sighed raggedly into his mouth, and Gibbs didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life.

Then Tony was wiggling, his hands disappearing from Gibbs’ ass to push at the waistband of his boxers, moving the material down, down, down. Gibbs pulled at Tony’s underwear in return, eager to really feel the man for the first time, but he found himself totally stuck and distracted – despite the boxers still in place around his own knees - as his fingertips lowered the material and grazed over Tony’s warm, firm, smooth erection.

“Forget the pants,” Gibbs managed to grind out as he abandoned the plan to get Tony naked. This would do just fine, and he pressed his own unencumbered dick into Tony’s side as his hand gripped tight and stroked confidently up and down. He was rewarded with a groan from Tony, and then the younger man pushed up against and into Gibbs’ hand.

“More.” _Breathlessly_

Gibbs stroked harder, a bit faster, and watched in wonder as Tony’s eyes closed and his mouth opened in an almost-perfect circle. And then Tony was coming, bucking up uncontrollably into Gibbs’ hand as hot spurts of white shot out and landed on his belly. Gibbs kept the firm grip but stilled his hand, letting Tony ride out the rest of his orgasm at his own pace, and almost a minute passed before the younger man’s eyes opened and gazed up longingly at Gibbs.

“Holy shit.”

Gibbs couldn’t have stopped the grin that spread over his face even if he’d wanted to. Which he didn’t. He was pumped up, his body still roaring with endorphins and adrenaline, and he leaned in to kiss Tony solidly on his lips. Tony’s mouth opened willingly beneath his, and Gibbs seized the opportunity to delve into the warm, wet heat. He wondered idly if this was what heaven was like, as Tony’s tongue danced languidly across his, but he was suddenly thrust out of his salacious musings as Tony fairly ripped his mouth away for the second time that night and turned to push Gibbs down and onto his back.

“What did I do?” Gibbs asked, as he recovered somewhat from the turn of events and looked up curiously into Tony’s flustered face.

But instead of answering the question, Tony merely wiggled his eyebrows at Gibbs and, without warning, closed his warm hand around Gibbs’ still-rock-hard dick and pumped quickly several times. Gibbs couldn’t help the gasp that involuntarily left his mouth, nor his ensuing moan as Tony moved suddenly and replaced his hand with that warm, wet mouth of his.

Gibbs’ legs and ass clenched as he pushed his dick upwards into Tony’s mouth, and as all coherent thought was flying from his mind he managed to grasp briefly onto one last strand: he was _not_ in control whatsoever, and he was loving it.

The thought drifted on as quickly as it had appeared, but it served its purpose in ratcheting Gibbs’ arousal up excruciatingly further. It seemed like mere moments before he was coming hard and embarrassingly fast down Tony’s throat, and he slapped his hand over his own mouth to try to cover up his cries as his orgasm pounded through every part of his body.

It was a full minute before Tony pulled away slowly, gently, and looked towards him with a soft gaze that asked both if he was okay and how it had been.

“You haven’t done this before, have you?” Tony asked, his voice quiet and uncharacteristically contemplative. “With a guy, I mean.”

“Gee, what tipped you off?” Gibbs’ reply was sarcastic, automatically defensive even though it had been the best orgasm in memory. But Tony silenced him immediately with his lips, the short kiss soothing and apologetic at the same time.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Tony murmured against his ear, as he propped himself up on an elbow next to Gibbs. “I was just curious.”

“No.” Gibbs’ voice sounded oddly vulnerable even to his own ears, but for some strange reason he felt safe to admit that to Tony. “Had the opportunity, but it just wasn’t….”

“I’m honored that you chose me.”

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow towards the man at his side. “I think we both know that it was inevitable. I just stopped fighting it sooner than I thought I would.”

“I’m glad.” Tony dropped down onto his side, and threw an arm over Gibbs’ stomach. “Now maybe we can both actually get some sleep.”

“Mmmhmmmm,” was about all Gibbs could manage as a drowsy feeling started to steal over his consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm that rang out at 6am was all wrong. The numbers on the digital clock were the wrong color, the noise was the wrong tone, and when he reached over to shut it off he came up short against a large, warm lump in his way.

“Oy!” The lump protested in a deep voice.

_Right. Not his bed._

And then the previous evening’s (and night’s and early morning’s) activities flooded back into his mind in one massively erotic wave, and he felt his dick grow hard even as he reached over again around Tony and finally managed to turn the alarm off. An arm rose from out of the blankets below him and pulled him downwards, and he was soon face-to-face with Tony and those entrancing eyes of his.

“Morning,” Gibbs grinned at him.

“Morning,” Tony threw back with a confident smile, before raising his head up the few inches needed to kiss Gibbs.

He wanted to dwell there, drown there, morning breath be damned, but the drill sergeant in the back of his head forced him to roll to the side and search for his boxers. He found Tony’s first, and gingerly handed them to the younger man before his hand landed on his own pair. He sat up and leaned forward to pull them over his feet, but quickly realized it wasn’t going to work.

“It’s been a while since I slept in a twin size bed, never mind _with_ someone,” Gibbs whispered against Tony’s ear as he climbed over him to get out of the bed. 

“Care to repeat the experience?” Tony’s voice came quietly from the pillow, and Gibbs could feel eyes on him as he bent over to pull his boxers on and then grabbed his shirt that had been tossed onto the floor many hours ago.

“I’ve got a queen in my room,” Gibbs suggested. “Might give us a bit more room to work with.” He turned to face Tony, and pulled on his outstretched hands to help him up to standing. The dazzling smile that greeted him was answer enough, and Gibbs felt himself wishing it was already nighttime so that he was that much closer to having time with Tony again.

Then Tony’s face suddenly paled and sobered. “You think Borin heard us?” he asked, and his eyes darted towards the door quickly as if to confirm that it was indeed closed.

“Guess we’ll find out in a few minutes,” Gibbs responded, pursing his lips slightly as he felt his face redden. God, he hoped they’d been quiet enough or the rest of this solving-the-case business was going to be awkward as hell. 

He moved soundlessly towards the door and cracked it open. The hallway was clear, and Borin’s door was still shut, so he stepped out into the hallway before poking his head back around the door and zeroing in on Tony – who was still standing there, completely naked, in the middle of the room.

“I’m gonna shower.” His eyes couldn’t help raking down Tony’s body and stopping at his groin, where his definitely-interested dick was at half-mast.

Tony nodded, and then noticed where Gibbs’ eyes were focused.

“You sure about that?” he asked, and the flirty tone was back in his voice. Gibbs watched in fascination and trepidation as Tony closed his own hand around his dick and gave it a stroke up and down.

_This man was going to be the death of him. ___

__He stepped back into the hallway and closed the door quietly but firmly behind him, and he could almost _see_ the lecherous grin he was sure Tony was sporting behind that door. _No more._ No more of that until they were alone again._ _

__But this was Tony, who seemed to be unable to put two sentences together without flirting – at least around him. It was going to be a _long_ day…._ _

__* * *_ _

__By 10am it became apparent that it was actually going to be a very _short_ day, and furthermore that the longest part of it was going to be his drive home that afternoon. Tony had connected some weird-ass clues and solved everything before the sand on the beach was even decently warm, and Borin had ordered herself and Tony back to CGIS headquarters to interrogate the suspect that another one of their team members had arrested within the hour._ _

__Gibbs let a loud sigh escape his lips as he stepped back into the cabin after the two of them, and he immediately made his way to the fridge and grabbed a beer._ _

__“What?” He asked, as he took a long swig and caught the other two agents looking at him. “No sense in letting all this go to waste.”_ _

__Borin shrugged her shoulders and Tony shoulders actually visibly dropped at the reminder of their imminent departure._ _

__“Think I’ll join you,” Tony added, forlornly. “I’m not driving.”_ _

__“Oh suck it up, buttercup,” Borin huffed as she turned towards the bedrooms. “I’m giving you tomorrow off. You can make a long weekend of it, drive up to D.C. and have some quality time with Gibbs.”_ _

__“What --?” Tony asked in mock indignation, his mouth open and a hand planted firmly on one hip._ _

__“Come on, DiNozzo,” Borin responded, but she was looking at Gibbs for confirmation that she wasn’t overstepping her boundaries and he was grateful for that. He nodded ever-so-slightly in her direction, and she continued with a barely-supressed smirk. “You guys are just lucky that I wear earplugs when I sleep.”_ _

__And, with that, she turned and disappeared into her bedroom to pack._ _

__When Tony turned back around to face Gibbs, his mouth was still wide open and Gibbs couldn’t resist – he moved in, pressing his body firmly but gently against Tony’s, and covered the younger man’s mouth with his own in a kiss that he hoped was filled with the promise of more to come. Tony responded immediately, his tongue sneaking out to toy against Gibbs’ for an all-to-brief minute before they both remembered where they were and pulled apart._ _

__“So you’re coming, right?” Gibbs asked, referring to the not-so-subtle arrangements Borin had suggested for their weekend as he let his arm wrap around Tony’s waist. Maybe it wasn’t the best time to be making out, but he needed some sort of tangible connection to this man for as long as he could have it._ _

__Those blue eyes looking at him told him everything he needed to know, and it was the first time that he realized that Tony was an inch or so taller than himself. Instinct told him to draw himself up as tall as he could, but confidence told him that nobody gave a flying fuck. This wasn’t someone he needed to try to intimidate, to show who was boss. This was someone he could maybe really care about, maybe… who knew. But Tony was definitely _someone_ to him, and he couldn’t stop the broad smile that spread over his face as the other man nodded almost imperceptibly._ _

__“You bet,” Tony confirmed, looking suddenly unsure. “I feel like we’ve left things half-way. You know, unfinished.”_ _

__Gibbs smirked at that, and figured it was time for a suggestive eyebrow-waggle of his own. “Unfinished business is the best type, Tony,” he said, his tone low and rough as he grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and wrote his phone number and address on it. He leaned forward to get the right angle and slipped his hand with the paper into the pocket of Tony’s pants, and made sure to feel around a bit against Tony’s leg before withdrawing it. “I hope this is just the beginning of a lot of unfinished business.”_ _

__And as he brushed past Tony to walk towards his own room, a hand grabbed at his and held strong._ _

__“Tomorrow seems awfully far away. Maybe I’ll drive up tonight.”_ _


End file.
